6-Welcome to Hell
Candice splits up. The battlefield in Moatin changes someone's fate. Anneliese goes on her own. John and Jeremy make a decision. A new king approaches. In the Seven Kingdoms In Wisvale Candice's home Candice is sitting on a table with three men around her. She's really into the role of her being the savior of Maysie. The three men are all dressed in black clothes and they are Wisveelese soldiers. They are Candice's slaves and they are trying to help her. They say they are hers until they die. They say that they will go on a mission to find Maysie. CANDICE: So, are you ready to hear and think about my plan? SOLDIER #1: Always, my lady. CANDICE: I'm going... to the eighth kingdom. The soldiers didn't grow up in a wealthy family. They're soldiers. So they don't really know what Candice is talking about. But there is an eighth kingdom, not far away from Middos. West from Wisvale, west from Akadenna. All Candice had to do was to was to go west, cross the Coast River and then start walking along the Coastian Strait, then go straight up to the eighth kingdom. SOLDIER #2, #3: Milady... We're sorry, we don't know anything about an eighth kingdom. Candice smiles and starts laughing a little. CANDICE: That's okay. I'm going to... The soldiers can't wait to hear the name of the eighth kingdom. They've been living a lie that there isn't one since they were born - for forty years. CANDICE(CONT'D): The Arrangov Kingdom. The soldiers stand up. She is ready to start her trip to The Arrangov Kingdom. They kneel before her and then let her open the door and exit her home, so she can go. SOLDIER #1: It was such honor to speak with you, my grace. CANDICE: Keep an eye of Wisvale. My children will need it. SOLDIER #1: Of course, your grace. Outside of Candice's home The soldiers and Candice split up. They go in four different directions. Candice starts her trip to The Arrangov Kingdom, the eighth kingdom. In Moatin Scarlet and Julien are holding hands and running. They dodge a spear or two from the imigrants, but they are too much. They circle them. Now, Scarlet and Julien are in the middle of the fighting pit, circled by many imigrants with weapons. It's almost sure for them that they will die. They still hold hands, as a brother and a sister, if they die, they should die together. There's no way they're surviving. The leader of the imigrants, the one with the golden necklace with a sun on it, the Moatinian sign, prepares to shoot an arrow through Scarlet's heart. Scarlet screams in horror, but just then... A knife finds it's place in the leader's head. The leader is dead. Suddenly, a group of knights riding horses burst through the imigrants and kill them all. One by one. They pierce swords through the imigrants' hearts or even worse - hit their head with a knife. The man who kills the leader of the imigrants is called Darius. He winks to Scarlet, then puts on his helmet again. On the way to the Fighting Pit Jenna, Groves and some of the Moatinian army are running. Even the queen, Jenna. She is holding her dress and running, showing how much she cares for her children. At the Fighting Pit Jenna, Groves and the army finally arrive there and they see Scarlet and Julien safe and standing still, in shock from what just happened. They turn around and see their family. Scarlet starts crying, then starts running to her mother and hugs her. SCARLET(crying): Mother! Jenna hugs her too. JENNA(while hugging Scarlet): It's all okay now, sweetheart. Julien doesn't run to his parents. Instead, he runs to see who is the man behind the helmet. When he's finally there, he commands him something. JULIEN: Take off your mask, man. Darius takes his mask off. JULIEN(CONT'D): What's your name? DARIUS: My name is Darius Dominus, my prince. He smiles. At the Snowy Mountains At the Wooden House Maysie and Kayleb are sleeping in the wooden house they made five hours ago. Something wakes Maysie up. It's an avalanche. She is very afraid, but at the same time - that was the life she's been dreaming for. She wanted to do everything for herself, the only missing thing is that she doesn't have any weapon. When she finds it, she will be the knight she always wanted to be. She starts trying to wake up Kayleb. MAYSIE(whispering): Wake up, wake up. Kayleb wakes up. KAYLEB: What's going on, girl? MAYSIE: Maysie. KAYLEB: Kayleb. Kayleb hands Maysie his coat. KAYLEB(CONT'D): Take this. It can help you. Maysie takes his coat. MAYSIE: Thank you. Kayleb sits near Maysie and they start discussing the possible. KAYLEB: So. What are we going to do? MAYSIE: We aren't going to live here forever. KAYLEB: Of course not. MAYSIE: My father always talked about the Seven Kingdoms. Where are we now? KAYLEB: At some nasty Snowy Mountains, probably. MAYSIE: Then what can we do? KAYLEB: What is the closest kingdom to some Snowy Mountains? MAYSIE: Winter...something. KAYLEB: Winter...winter...Winterflard! MAYSIE: Yes, Winterflard! KAYLEB: The only way we survive is to find a way to Winterflard. MAYSIE: Then... Let's go, I guess. Kayleb and Maysie stand up and leave their wooden house. Outside of the Wooden House Kayleb and Maysie start finding different ways to Winterflard. In Zhaucver Anneliese's room Anneliese is packing her stuff. She has tears on her face and she is still crying. Joseph breaks into her room. JOSEPH: Anneliese, where do you think you're going? Anneliese wipes her tears off her face. She rolls her eyes, then takes a deep breath. ANNELIESE: I don't care. Anywhere but here. It'll be way better to leave. JOSEPH: Stop! ANNELIESE: Leave me alone! Joseph comes closer and holds her, but then she frees one of her hands and slaps him. He's very angry, but, of course, he won't hit her. JOSEPH: You slapped the king. They can execute you for that. ANNELIESE: So what? Joseph is speechless. For the first time, he can't control his daughter. I don't care, I told you already. JOSEPH: I know this might be kind of... final... But... JOSEPH(CONT'D)(to his soldiers): Come in. Anneliese doesn't know what's going on. ANNELIESE(screaming): What!? JOSEPH(to his soldiers): Take her. ANNELIESE(to her father, screaming): You're gonna pay a big price for this, Joseph Kimberley! If not from me, from your future worst enemy! Anneliese is dragged away, then Joseph relaxes a little. Suddenly, a girl sneaks up behind him and hits him with a bottle that crashes and blood starts raining. Joseph falls on the ground. The woman who hit Joseph is Amari Kimberley. Amari looks at him, laying on the ground, unconscious. AMARI: Surprise? On the way to Moatin The tent John and Jeremy are in a tent. Kayden isn't with them, he's in a different tent, being healed by some friends. JEREMY: What are we going to do now!? JOHN: I'm not really sure about that. JEREMY: Crap! What are we gonna do now? JOHN: But... JEREMY: What? JOHN: I think you and Kayden should return to Yagoh. JEREMY: Returning to Yagoh is the best thing to do. I think so too. Let's get our things. JOHN: No, Jeremy, I won't return. Only you and Kayden. These weren't the exact thoughts from Jeremy. JEREMY: Oh.... Well, I guess, so long, brother. They handshake and hug. Outside of the tent, after an hour Jeremy and Kayden are ready to go. Kayden is unconscious, but has never showed up. JEREMY: Goodbye, brother. When I reach Yagoh, I will call for more help and more army on the way to Moatin. JOHN: Goodbye, brothers. Jeremy and five other men, carrying Kayden, return to Yagoh. In Yagoh On the Yagoh Square Katelyn and Alesha are in the middle of the Yagoh Square and are informing the citizens of Yagoh important information. KATELYN(screaming): Citizens of Yagoh, we have important information to tell you. The king, John Aamori, is gone. Temporary. Peter Hetherfork's son, Gertury Hetherfork, will replace the king for an amount of time, until John Returns. THE CITIZENS: FUCK THE KING! FUCK THE KING! Gertury just rolls eyes. He winks to Alesha, but she isn't very happy for that. The Kingsroom Gertury is sitting on the Yagohneese throne. Peter is standing up, in front of him. GERTURY: Fine, dad. What do you want? PETER: It's easy, son... Very easy... Peter smirks. PETER(CONT'D): I want both the king and the queen gone... His smirk grows bigger. Main Characters * Jenna Remmington * Groves Remmington * Julien Remmington * Scarlet Remmington * Joseph Kimberley * Anneliese Kimberley * Kayleb Kimberley * Candice Clire * Maysie Clire * John Aamori * Alesha Quinton-Aamori * Katelyn Quinton 12 out of the 23 main characters for this season appear in this episode. ''Fabien Tattersall, Feerah Tattersall, Shania Tattersall, Elena Kimberley, Kayle Ainsworth, Ronald Ainsworth, Aaron Clire, Ahri Clire, BIll Clire, Lucien Livingstone ''and ''Mercedes Livingstone ''do not appear in this episode nor are they credited. Notes * As from this episode, Candice finally does some action for finding her daughter - Maysie Clire. * In this episode, the Eighth Kingdom is revealed - the Arrangov Kingdom. * The fate of Scarlet and Julien Remmington is revealed in this episode. * A new important person is added to the Remmingtons' life - Darius Dominus.